


Try to sleep

by soazzar



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, HH!arthur, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, dom!reader, sub!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soazzar/pseuds/soazzar
Summary: Arthur joins you lately into you tent but he still can't sleep.





	Try to sleep

Hi! Pure smut down there :)  
My apologies for english mistakes! 

Gender neutral reader - 1.8k words

 

Try to sleep

 

The atmosphere inside your tent was peaceful and chill, the sounds of the nights were still audible and the camp was pretty quiet tonight. The cot was comfy and warm, you lie on your side facing the thick fabric, sleep was slowly taking over you, the day was long.

A small wrinkling of the flaps opened your eyes, following with light footsteps. You smile internally; it was him. Arthur don’t say anything, you don’t turn around, asking yourself if he will stay with you or if he was just passing by. Arthur starts to unbutton his shirt, you hear his boots hitting the ground as he takes them off, joined quickly after by his trousers. With a swift move, trying to be quiet, he joins you into the cot, he managed to slip under the blanket without disturbing you. He smells horse and gunpowder, his day may have been longer than yours.

“S’late, everthin’ okay?” Your voice is pasty.

You turn around to look at him and, well, he didn’t look good, the features of his face were drowning from depletion.

He just groans, fixing the ceiling. Something was up in his mind. You lean forward and lay down a soft kiss on his cheek, lying on your other side.

“Tough day” he says moments after, still avoiding your gaze.

You won’t push him into talking, he was maybe seeking for something else. Without a word, you comb his hair, fondling him gently. He sighs heavily and moves closer to you, you can feel his bare skin against yours, he was cool compared to the warmth of the blanket. The fact he was naked surprised you, but you don’t mention it. Everything gets silent again, only disrupted by Arthur’s breathing, but a small tension filled the air. You didn’t last long and you fall asleep again, your hand going down his shoulder. Arthur takes it into his calloused hands, giving a small pressure.

***

The cot was moving, trembling under you, and it wakes you up. You cannot tell if 20 minutes or 2 hours have passed, but you give and annoyed look around while you stand up, half asleep.

“Sorry don’t want to wake you up.” Arthur seems anxious.

“I can’t sleep… better go.”

He starts to get up but you stop him in time.

“S’nothing… Come back and try to relax, you don’t look well hun.” You almost feel shame for your early annoyance, but your heart ache to see Arthur like that.

It takes no time for him to lie back on the bed, but this time he looks at you in a supported way.

“Y’know, we could talk ‘f you want, even if‘s pass midnight”. You stroke his cheeks gently.

He closes his eyes and breathes. Breathe harshly, feeling hesitant.

“S’bout Dutch’nd all – he moves his hand with an act of annoyance – this. I’m worry. And, dunno, but, I, maybe it’s wrong but, I… start to have doubts about him, things change and it tears me in two.”

Right now, nothing was more huggable than him, so you did. You take him into your arm firmly, and kiss his forehead. He holds you back.

“There is nothing wrong to think by yourself and to see things differently… You got free will and loyalty could show up in many shapes.”

Arthur remains silent, but his expression changes a bit.

He turns around, ending the discussion, pressing his back against your chest. You now were sure he was looking for reassurance, tired of being a workhorse. You also feel he was looking for some kind of solace, but he won’t ask for it. You decide to take the lead, as you feel Arthur resting on you while you spoon him.

You start to stroke his chest slowly, tracing patterns which get lower and lower at every passage. Your other hand stayed into his hair, combing them again. You start to suck on his neck, there and there, his skin was salty from old sweat.

“Don’t feel obliged to…” He starts voice shy.

“Stop thinking for once, even if you say you don’t, ‘cause you do. Stop thinking and just feel.”

Your hand have reach is inner thighs, where you trace lazy circles, accentuating the pressure on his skin from time to time. He leans more against you, parting his legs, it was a signal. You traced back your hand to his soft member and you start your ministrations lazily. Arthur feels himself getting hard and aroused, cheeks blushed. He can’t detach his eyes from your hand going up and down his cock. Encouragingly, you kiss his jawline, placing yourself a little above him, making a small space for your arm to reach his ass, leaving his hair. You give a firm squeeze to his buttocks before caressing it. An idea sparks in your mind, you’ll give an gentle try. Your finger goes down his crack, mimicking the movement of your other hand still around his hard cock. You did it a few times as Arthur takes a sharp breath.

“You want more?” You ask him in his ear. He shivers and jerks in your hand, eyes closed. You take it as a yes, so still with slow movements, your trail your hand back up his spine, around his neck to finally reach his mouth. You stroke his lips gently with your thumb, he opened his mouth a little. You stroke him firmly slighter down there, gaining his first moan. You tapped softly your index on his lips, and carefully push it in his mouth. The intrusion was accepted and Arthur starts to suck it, so you added a second fingers. His tongue swirls around both, making you gasp this time. You rewarded him with kisses, small nips and praises, you could feel his face becoming red and yours too. It was quite a show. Fingers gleaming from his own saliva, you pull them out and place them again on his butt cheeks. Your middle finger loses no time and began to tease his asshole.

He freezes but pants heavily, you stop moving.

“If you don’t like it or want it, simply tell me, and I would stop.” You cooed in his ear, finishing your sentence with a kiss on his temple. Arthur places his hand above yours and continues to stroke his manhood. He pushes himself against you, silently giving you his yes.

You saw him sink down into the pillow, burying his face into it.

After having soaking his arse with saliva, you slowly push a phalanx into him, whispering him sweets words.

He whimpers but was relaxed, you start to move it in and out, and at every push you go a little deeper, Arthur shudders at each impulses.

You could feel his cock twitches as you do it, and pre starts dripping from the tip. The situation was mesmerizing, Arthur trusts you as you thrust him with love. Meanwhile your other hand goes down his length to his balls, massaging it from time to time, earning more sounds from him.

“I… I want to lie on my back” His voice was husky and low, aroused.

Nodding, you pull back, placing yourself at the end of the cot, on your knees. He wasted no time and comfortably sets himself into the blanket, head resting on a pillow. He was a handsome man, exposed like that and waiting for you in your cot. Somehow, his pose was lascivious.

Although his was a little more difficult for you, you were pleased to see him finally relaxed.

Once settled, you continue to finger him with application. He moans a little louder than he excepted, making him cover his mouth. You decided to get closer, placing your knees near his butt, you take one of his legs and put it on your shoulder, he was heavy. Leaning forward, you pump his cock with languorous movements as you push a second finger into him gently. His fists clenched into the blanket and a low growl escape from him. You give him a sharp thrust, fingers all inside, it makes him moan in a lewd way. He can’t stop watching it, which turns you on.

Now, you gave his shaft a quick pace as you curl your fingers inside him, kissing his knee. You concentrated your effort on the head, caressing it with your thumb. He becomes loud, and closer to his peak. Arthur pulls his others legs up and tries to reach you with his hand. Leaving his cock, you take him by the wrists and pinned his hands above his head.

“It’s about you, Arthur.”

He looks debauched, his gaze was dark. You look at him in an adoring way. You feel him push against your finger, looking for contact.

He mumbled something you don’t understand. You lean your head forward, pressing your forehead against his, attentively listening. Lips partly open, face blushed by pleasure, he speaks again with a low and coy voice, eyelid half close.

“Fuck me.”

It was the first time that he clearly asks for something, and you won’t disappoint him. You fingerfuck him roughly, shoving your fingers back and forth, going as far as you can at each thrusts, hitting a soft spot of him with a lilting pace . You even try to scissor him a little bit. The more he moans, the more you kissed him. But he still restrains himself from enjoying it plenty.

“No need to be shy with me darlin’”, after saying that Arthur keeps eye contact and starts to move too. He rolls his hips in rhythm with you, also trying to gain some friction on his length, arching his lower body. He tries to release one arm from your grip to touch is member, feeling close but you won’t let him – he was stronger than you, of course, but he wants to please you too.

“’sure you can come without hands, sweetheart”, you were panting too, looking at his lith. Letting his legs go, you lay down and give him a hand, you start to gently rub against him with your body.

He hisses a curse between his tight teeth, you wriggled your finger on last time and Arthur comes hard, his whole body tense under you as he clenched his fists, whitening his knuckles. He spread himself over his chest and belly with a wild grunt. His whole body was trembling, so you let his arms go, withdraw your fingers carefully with one last blow, and put your hands at each side of his head. Arthur took you by surprise by kissing you tenderly, finally allowed to touch you. He chuckles as you smile widely, still forehead against forehead, breathless.

***

You take good care of him after, cleaning him with fresh water and a rag, making him squeal because of the contrast of the cold water against his hot skin. You bring him a cup of water and settled him back again under the sheets, praising him again. You don’t want him to feel vulnerable after what both of you did. Once back in the bed too, you hold him closely, face against your heart, Arthur has his eyes closed, soothe by his new sort of climax and the beating of your heart. For once since a long time Arthur finally had some rest this night, his heart was light for a brief moment, but the struggle isn’t done yet and won’t go so easily.


End file.
